Sharon Carter (WOTA)
Sharon Carter was a human fighter who was a disant niece of the most famous and legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. founder Peggy Carter. Following in her aunt's footsteps, Carter became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who briefly worked undercover as the neighbour of Steve Rogers under the direct orders of Nick Fury. She fought on the side of S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Battle at the Triskelion, facing off against Brock Rumlow to protect millions of lives. In the aftermath of the HYDRA Uprising she was forced to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and instead joined the CIA. She continued to have a close relationship with Rogers and sided with him when he chose to protect Bucky Barnes from the government, sparking the Avengers Civil War. Biography Early life Sharon Carter is the daughter of Harrison and Amanda Carter, two wealthy Virginians, and the niece of Margaret "Peggy" Carter, a heroic freedom fighter during World War II who had shared many adventures with the great hero Captain America before his supposed death at the end of the war. When Peggy returned home in need of hospitalization from traumatic shell-shock, she told her niece many stories about Captain America. Sharon grew an interest in the agency, and followed Peggy's advice to join despite her mother's protests to the contrary. To ensure she would not be on her famed ancestor's shadow, Sharon refused to disclose her surname while at S.H.I.E.L.D.. HYDRA Uprising Meeting Steve Rogers When she red the recent news in the Battle of New York, Sharon was hoping that she would one day meet Peggy's long time friend. Her wish came true when she was ssigned by Nick Fury to protect and monitor Steve Rogers in his home apartment and was given the apartment opposite to his, acting as a nurse going by the name Kate. Despite been a fan and follower to Steve, Sharon saw that he wasn't a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D, but a good friend like her aunt had said. Over her time as his friendly protector, Carter became well acquainted with him, and would sometime talk to him whenever they met, often flirting with Rogers since she was thrilled to meet him. Battle at the Triskelion Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. continued its manhunt for Captain America, Sharon had a hunch that something was not right and that Steve was possibly innocent since she remembered that Steve had nothing to do with Nick Fury's death. She continued her job while working in the central control room for Project Insight. That was when Captain America spoke his voice all over Triskelion and informing every member of S.H.I.E.L.D. that the whole organization was infiltrated by HYDRA. Much to her shock, Sharon finally got the whole truth from her hero and that her own boss Alexander Pierce was one of HYDRA's top leaders. Once Brock Rumlow and STRIKE walked into the control room and ordered Cameron Klein to begin the launch, Sharon stood quietly and knew that Rumlow was also a member of HYDRA. Just as Klein refused to launch the Helicarriers in the air, Sharon pointed her gun at Brock when he threatened to kill him once he stepped away from his station. This forced the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to in the room pointed their guns at STRIKE and a gunfight broke out. Sharon and Brock fought briefly in the firefight. Beaten down, Sharon tried to shoot him after he managed to launch the Helicarriers in the air. Joining the C.I.A With S.H.I.E.L.D. having been dismantled after the events of the HYDRA Uprising, Sharon Carter was left without employment. Seeking to still have a job which involved helping people, she joined the CIA as an agent given the skills she possessed as a spy. To prove herself as an expert marksman as well, she demonstrated her abilities at a shooting range, scoring top marks with minimal effort. Avengers Civil War Funeral of Peggy Carter After Peggy Carter passed away in the year 2016, Sharon eulogized her aunt at the funeral in London, making Steve Rogers who attended the funeral, discover she was related to his former love. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Avengers